El Villano
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Anna y compañia deciden filmar una pelicula para un festival escolar, solo que esta es una comedia del Viejo oeste, reparado el error del capitulo 5, espero.
1. Default Chapter

El Villano  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei  
El Villano (The Villain) es una película de Hal Needham y Kirk Douglas.  
  
Y los protagonistas son:  
  
-Annita, ¿En serio crees que sea buena idea hacer una película para el festival de la escuela?- pregunto Yoh (Recuerden que en Japón las escuelas hacen festivales en los que los estudiantes participan voluntariamente a fuerzas)  
  
-Acaso dudas de mis ideas- dijo Anna enfadada. Yoh solo se estremeció.  
  
-No... no es eso, es solo que no creo que haya mucha gente que nos pueda ayudar- dijo Yho pensando.  
  
-Yo los ayudare- dijo Manta, el cual caminaba al lado de ellos -Además a mi me parece interesante- dijo Manta.  
  
-Ya ves Yoh hasta el enano cabezón esta de acuerdo- dijo Anna mientras que Manta le veía con cara de circunstancias.  
  
-Bueno, ya que- dijo Yoh sonriendo -Y por cierto, ¿qué película haremos?- pregunto Yoh.  
  
-Es cierto, ya no queda mucho tiempo para el festival, y la película la debemos de hacer nosotros solos- dijo Manta preocupado, Anna esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-No seremos solo nosotros- dijo Anna, Yoh y Manta le miraron extrañados -Tenemos a toda la bola de monigotes que tienes por amigos en casa- dijo Anna.  
  
-¡Pero Anna, ellos ni siquiera van a nuestra escuela!- dijo Manta.  
  
-Y algunos parece que nunca han ido a una- dijo Yoh con tranquilidad.  
  
-Y eso que importa, de todos modos nos ayudaran- dijo Anna.  
  
-Tu crees que se molesten-le dijo Yoh a Manta.  
  
-Tal vez, pero no creo que sea para tanto- dijo Manta sonriendo nerviosamente -¿Y que película filmaremos Anna?- pregunto Manta.  
  
-Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo Anna.  
  
Mas tarde en la pensión Asakura...  
  
-¡Que van a filmar una que!- dijeron todos los amigos de Yoh sorprendidos.  
  
-Ya tranquilos chicos, es solo una película- dijo Manta nervioso.  
  
-¡Es que me parece increíble que a la mandona de Anna se le haya ocurrido eso!- dijo Horo-Horo sorprendido, de pronto sintió un aura maligna tras él.  
  
-¿A quien le llamaste mandona?- dijo Anna enfadada.  
  
-E... no... a nadie- dijo Horo-Horo asustado.  
  
-Así esta mejor- dijo Anna mientras se alejaba. Horo-Horo suspiro aliviado, cuando de pronto Manta se estrello contra su cabeza, claro, por cortesía de Anna.  
  
-¡Qué emoción!- dijo Pilika emocionada.  
  
-Y ya decidió que película será señorita Anna- dijo Tamao sonriendo.  
  
-Claro- dijo Anna -Aunque aun no decido quienes interpretaran los papeles principales. -¿Y que película es Doña Anna?- pregunto Ryu.  
  
-Es cierto, dijiste que nos lo dirías en cuanto llegáramos a casa- dijo Yoh recordando.  
  
-Será una comedia del viejo oeste- dijo Anna. Todos le miraron extrañados.  
  
-¿Una comedia?, ¿Tu?- dijo Len extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?, A mi también me pueden gustar las comedias- dijo Anna.  
  
-Eso si que me gustaría verlo- dijo Len sonriendo con cinismo.  
  
-Bueno, pero aun no nos dices como se llama la película- dijo Jun ya algo mosqueada de tanto secreto.  
  
-Se llama "El Villano"- dijo Anna -Y ya tengo listo el libreto.  
  
-¡Pero que rápida eres Annita!- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y como designara los papeles?- pregunto Fausto VIII.  
  
-Solo hay tres protagonistas- dijo Anna -Todos los demás personajes son secundarios- dijo Anna.  
  
-¿Y que será por sorteo o que?- pregunto Horo-Horo ya repuesto del golpe.  
  
-A si es- dijo Anna -Pero solo sortearemos a dos de los protagonistas, para el papel principal ya decidí a alguien- dijo Anna.  
  
-Que de seguro será Yoh- dijo Horo-Horo con tranquilidad.  
  
-Pues te equivocas, el protagonista serás tu- dijo Anna. Horo y los demás le miraron.  
  
-¿Yo?- dijo Horo.  
  
-A si es- dijo Anna secamente -De todos modos tu quedas perfecto para el papel.  
  
-Vaya... pues no se como agradecerles- dijo Horo, Yoh solo le sonrío.  
  
-¿Estas feliz amigo Hoto-Hoto?- dijo Yoh.  
  
-¡Pues claro mi buen Yoh!- dijo Horo sonriendo -¡Y no me digas Hoto-Hoto!- dijo Horo. Manta solo les miro nerviosamente.  
  
-Creo que Horo-Horo no debería de alegrarse tanto- dijo Manta.  
  
-Bueno, pues haré el sorteo- dijo Anna.  
  
Anna tomo algunas hojas de papel y le ordeno a Yoh que escribiera los nombres de todos los presentes en ellos, aunque como pudo notar, Yoh no tenia muy buena letra y Manta termino siendo el que escribió los nombres. Después de eso, los revolvió en una bolsa y decidió que Yoh fuera el que leyese los nombres, los protagonistas serian el primer chico y chica que salieran primero.  
  
-Bien, el primer protagonista será- dijo Yoh -Será- volvió a decir aumentando la tensión.  
  
-¡Ya dilo de una ves!- dijo Len enfadado, aunque a él no le interesaba mucho la película.  
  
-Si, disculpa- dijo Yoh riéndose.  
  
-Tonto- dijo Len mientras se sentaba.  
  
-El primer protagonista será, ¡Ryu!- dijo Yoh.  
  
-Ja, ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Ryu sonriendo con soberbia.  
  
-Y la segunda protagonista será ¡Tamao!- dijo Yoh, Tamao solo se sonrojo.  
  
-En serio... e... que bueno- dijo Tamao apenada.  
  
-Que rápido salieron los protagonistas- dijo Len -Cuando menos no tendré que aparecer.  
  
-Bien, aquí tiene sus libretos- les dijo Anna a Horo, Ryu y Tamao.  
  
-Oye Anna ¿Y que papeles interpretaran ellos?- pregunto Yoh.  
  
-Fácil, Horo-Horo será Cactus Jack el Villano, Tamao interpretara a Encantadora Jones -dijo Anna, Tamao solo se sonrojo -Y Ryu será el Extraño Forastero- dijo Anna.  
  
-Disculpe Doña Anna, pero yo recuerdo que el personaje se llamaba Guapo Forastero- dijo Ryu.  
  
-Eso ya lo se, pero tu de guapo no tienes nada y de extraño tienes mucho- dijo Anna secamente mientras que Ryu se tumbaba en una esquina mientras tenia una aura de tristeza rodeándole (Ya saben como cuando un personaje se deprime).  
  
-Pero si yo si soy muy guapo- decía Ryu llorando mientras que Yoh trataba de calmarlo.  
  
-Bien, espero que se aprendan bien sus líneas que solo tenemos un mes para filmar- dijo Anna retirándose -Por cierto yo dirigiré la película, Manta será el productor ejecutivo e Yoh será el camarógrafo- dijo Anna marchándose.  
  
-Espero que no sea muy difícil- dijo Horo.  
  
-No se tal vez sea entretenido- dijo Tamao.  
  
-Ya no se preocupen, ya verán que todo se solucionara- dijo Yoh riendo.  
  
-Como quisiera tener tu optimismo Yoh- dijo Manta.  
  
-Entonces a estudiar- dijo Pilika jalando a Horo a su cuarto.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic de Shaman King, así que por favor tengan piedad para esta pobre alma. La película "El Villano", es una comedia del viejo Oeste protagonizada por Kirk Douglas (Cactus Jack), Arnold Schwarzenegger (Guapo Forastero) y Ann-Margret (Encantadora Jones), si quieren saber sobre ella en el próximo capitulo pondré una sinopsis, aunque esta es una de las mejores comedias que e visto (no la mejor, pero si es muy buena). Por cierto, el productor ejecutivo es el que da el dinero, así que ya se imaginaran al pobre de Manta.  
  
Dudas, criticas, ayuda y comentarios a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta Luego. 


	2. Rodaje

El Villano  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei  
El Villano (The Villain) es una película de Hal Needham y Kirk Douglas.  
  
Y a comenzar el rodaje:  
  
-¡No pienso hacer esto!- dijo un enfadado Horo-Horo a Yoh.  
  
-¿Pero Horo-Horo, si ayer estabas bastante contento de ser el protagonista?- Dijo Yoh sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-¡Eso fue hasta que supe que mi personaje es un hombre que aparte de perdedor es idiota!- dijo Horo enfadado.  
  
-Yo te dije que no te alegraras- dijo Manta. Len solo les miraba sonriendo.  
  
-Pero para que te quejas- dijo Len -Ese papel te queda a la perfección Hoto- Hoto.  
  
-¡Qué no me digas Hoto-Hoto!- dijo Horo enfadado. De pronto entro Anna.  
  
-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- pregunto Anna enfadada.  
  
-E... nada Anna- dijo Manta asustado.  
  
-Bien, espero que ya te hayas aprendido parte de tus líneas- le dijo Anna a Horo.  
  
-Pero Anna- dijo Horo -Por que tengo yo que interpretar ese papel.  
  
-Por que eres perfecto para el- dijo Anna -¿Algún problema?.  
  
-No... ninguno- dijo Horo asustado.  
  
-Manta- dijo Anna.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Manta temiendo algo malo.  
  
-Debemos comprar utilería- dijo Anna -Así que requeriré que tu como el productor ejecutivo me des el dinero para comprar los materiales- dijo Anna.  
  
-¿Tu Anna?- preguntaron todos a la vez.  
  
-Si, ¿Algún problema?- dijo Anna, los demás solo se callaron asustados -Bien- dijo Anna mientras que Manta sacaba su cartera y sendos lagrimones salían de sus ojos.  
  
-Que bueno que no fue a mi- dijo Len mirando a Manta.  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo Anna mientras que Jun salía a verlos -Por cierto Jun me acompañara- dijo Anna saliendo.  
  
-Nos vemos luego- dijo Jun saliendo tras Anna -¡Le Pyron!, ¡Apúrate o te dejamos- dijo Jun mientras que Lee Pyron salía corriendo tras ellas.  
  
-¡Espérenme!- dijo Lee Pyron saliendo. Todos le miraron con cara de circunstancias.  
  
-Ese zombi se comporta muy raro últimamente- dijo Len mientras se retiraba. Entonces llegaron Tamao y Ryu.  
  
-A, hola chicos- saludo Yoh.  
  
-Buenos días Don Yoh- dijo Ryu.  
  
-Buenos días joven Yoh- dijo Tamao sonrojada.  
  
-¿Y que paso, ya aprendieron sus papeles?- dijo Manta mirándolos.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes Manta, para mi este papel es sumamente fácil- dijo Ryu sonriendo.  
  
-Yo no se si pueda hacerlo- dijo Tamao. Horo se le acerco.  
  
-¿Y por que crees eso?- pregunto Horo. Tamao se sonrojo.  
  
-¡Es que este personaje es de una mujer muy bella pero también muy atrevida!- dijo Tamao sonrojada -¡Y cuando digo atrevida, estoy diciendo realmente atrevida!.  
  
-Vaya, y yo que pensé que era el único que no estaba conforme con su papel- dijo Horo suspirando.  
  
-Pero Horo-Horo, no entiendo por que no te agrada tu papel- dijo Ryu frunciendo el ceño con fastidio -Si es cierto que el personaje no es el mejor del mundo, pero cuando menos obtiene un gran premio al final- dijo Ryu. Los demás le miraron extrañados.  
  
-¿A que te refieres Ryu?- pregunto Horo.  
  
-¿Pero que acaso no has leído el guión por completo?- dijo Ryu molesto.  
  
-No... la verdad no- dijo Horo.  
  
-¡Pues que esperas para leerla tonto!- dijo Ryu enfadado.  
  
-¡S... si!- dijo Horo mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigía a su cuarto.  
  
-Humf, ese Horo-Horo, es cierto que no es muy bueno hacerla de payaso, pero con lo que pasa al final yo hubiera aceptado el papel con gusto- dijo Ryu.  
  
-¿Y que pasa al final joven Ryu?- pregunto Tamao. Ryu le miro.  
  
-Se ve que tu tampoco has leído todo el guión- dijo Ryu. De pronto se escucho un grito de alegría.  
  
-¡Ryu, amigo mío!- dijo Horo bajando rápidamente las escaleras y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ryu.  
  
-Veo que ya leíste el guión- dijo Ryu sonriendo, Horo asintió sonriendo también.  
  
-E... ¿Qué tiene que ver el guión?- pregunto Tamao extrañada.  
  
Días mas tarde...  
  
Escena: Se ve un escenario desértico, parecido a las planicies del viejo oeste americano, se escucha el silbido de un tren, un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y con un paliacate negro se encontraba sobre una pequeña colina jugando con unas espuelas y revisando un revolver, en la parte baja se encuentran unas vías ferroviarias. Se escucha el silbido de un tren a la distancia, el hombre se agazapa y espera, el tren se acerca mas, el hombre se prepara para saltar, el tren se acerca, el hombre sigue, el tren pasa frente a el y el hombre pega un enorme salto... y cae en medio de las vías sin atinarle al tren.  
  
-¡Maldición!- dice el hombre desde el suelo mientras se quita el paliacate que le cubre el rostro y mostrando a Horo-Horo con la cara toda sucia y llena de moretones.  
  
Mas adelante se ve a Horo-Horo cabalgando un caballo negro y llegando a un pueblo ( que mas que pueblo, se le notaba lo acartonado que estaba)  
  
*************************************************************************--- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -¿Oye Anna?- pregunto Manta.  
  
-¿Qué Ocurre?- dijo Anna molesta.  
  
-¿De donde sacaste el caballo?- pregunto Manta.  
  
-Es el caballo de Len- dijo Anna.  
  
-Pero si el caballo de Len es blanco- dijo Manta.  
  
-Ya lo se- dijo Anna -Pero un poco de pintura y el alma de Mister Ed arregla todo- dijo Anna.  
  
-¡¿Pero que rayos le has hecho a mi caballo?!- grito Len enfurecido.  
  
-No molestes- dijo Anna -De todos modos ya sabes lo caro que es rentar un caballo- dijo Anna.  
  
-¡¿Pero que acaso no le quitaste a Manta suficiente dinero para los gastos?!- dijo Len enfadado.  
  
-Y para que rentar un caballo si el tuyo estaba disponible- dijo Anna.  
  
-Creo que es mejor que continuemos con la película- dijo Manta sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-¡Aun así no es excusa para tomar a mi caballo así como así!- dijo Len.  
  
-Cállate o no te regresare a Basón- dijo Anna.  
  
-¿¡Que?!- dijo Len.  
  
-A sí que ya sabes, o dejas de molestar o Basón recibirá algo mas que el descanso eterno- dijo Anna con dureza, Len solo paso saliva y prefirió guardar silencio. Yoh solo sonrío con nerviosismo.  
  
-Que mala eres Anna- dijo Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Yoh?- dijo Anna mirándolo con rudeza.  
  
-¿Y... yo?, nada Annita, nada- dijo Yoh temblando.  
  
-Bien- dijo Anna -Continuemos.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, es cierto que no es muy bueno, y que los espíritus acompañantes no han aparecido, pero ténganme piedad, este es el primer fic de Shaman King que hago. No recuerdo el nombre del caballo de Len Tao, es por eso que no maneje el nombre del animal. Por cierto, para quienes no conozcan a Mister Ed, fue un caballo muy famoso en los EE.UU. y como el caballo de Len esta entrenado para ser shaman, pues pensé que sería mas entretenido usarlo.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta Luego 


	3. capitulo3

El Villano  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei  
El Villano (The Villain) es una película de Hal Needham y Kirk Douglas.  
  
Capitulo 3:  
  
En las afueras de el pueblo del Oeste. Se ve a Horo-Horo montado sobre el caballo de Len.  
  
-Es hora de asaltar el banco Whiskey- dijo Horo a Hakuo (el caballo), pero este solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza negando la orden –Tu que sabes, yo soy el jefe- dijo Horo molesto.  
  
De pronto Hakuo comenzó a saltar como potro enloquecido arrojando a Horo al piso. Este se levanto molesto y solo miro al caballo y empezó a dirigirse al pueblo.  
  
-Bah, ¿quién te necesita?- dijo Horo molesto -¡Yo lo are solo y ni creas que obtendrás algo!- dijo Horo, pero Hakuo(Whiskey) le siguió detenioendole, Horo volteo a verle.  
  
-¿Qué, quieres seguir conmigo?- dijo un molesto Horo mientras Whiskey le lamía el rostro, Horo sonrío –Bien, puedes venir, pero recuerda quien es el jefe- dijo Horo, Whiskey hizo un movimiento asintiendo y Horo lo monto -¡Al banco!- dijo Horo mientras que Whiskey avanzaba.  
  
Ya en la entrada del banco, Horo se acerco a la puerta y saco un revolver de su cinto mientras se acercaba a la puerta, le guiño el ojo a Whiskey, y el caballo asintió. Horo toco la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién es?- se escucho del interior del banco.  
  
-El sheriff- dijo Horo –Vengo a hacer una revisión.  
  
-Ahora le abro- se escucho, la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre (que era ni mas ni menos que Len, aunque disfrazado de empleado de banco y con el cabello pintado de blanco, así como con una barba falsa). Horo le apunto con la pistola justo a la cara. –Usted no es el sheriff- dijo Len con tranquilidad. Horo sonrió mientras entraba.  
  
-Numero 1: cierre la puerta, numero 2: abre la caja y numero 3: tirate al piso- dijo Horo apuntándole con el arma.  
  
-"Por que deje que Anna me obligara a hacer este ridículo papel"- pensaba Len mientras que cerraba la puerta y se tiraba al piso. Horo le toco el hombro con el arma.  
  
-Te falto el dos- dijo Horo sonriéndole con malicia –"Pero que papel le toco al tiburón"- pensó Horo.  
  
-No, eso lo hice en cuanto me apunto con el arma- dijo Len algo sonrojado de pena.  
  
-No se haga, me refiero al paso 2, abrir la caja fuerte- dijo Horo aun sonriendo.  
  
-O, eso no lo puedo hacer, la caja es de combinación y yo no la poseo- dijo Len aun inclinado.  
  
-¿Y quien tiene la combinación?- dijo Horo aun apuntándole con el arma.  
  
-El señor Simpson, el dueño del banco- dijo Len levantándose.  
  
-Bah, eso no importa- dijo Horo mientras dejaba en un escritorio unas bolsas que llevaba cargando y sacaba un libro cuyo titulo era "Los malos del Oeste"- Así que eso es lo que se hace en estos casos- dijo Horo leyendo el libro y sacando unos cartuchos de dinamita de las bolsas.  
  
Horo comenzó a colocar los cartuchos en la caja fuerte, mientras que Len lo observaba fumando un puro (aunque Len odiaba fumar, pero era eso o enfrentar a Anna), Horo termino de poner los cartuchos y empezó a buscar entre sus ropas.  
  
-¿No tiene cerillos?- le pregunto Horo a Len, pero este negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¿No le sirve esto?- dijo Len mostrándole el puro.  
  
-No gracias, no fumo- dijo Horo sonriendo, Len solo hizo un gesto, mientras que Horo pensaba y cayo en cuenta de que con el puro podía encender las mechas de la dinamita, así que le arrebato el puro a Len, encendió las mechas y se aparto de la caja, Len solo cubrió sus oídos, así que Horo tuvo que jalarlo, ya que estaba justo al lado de la caja.  
  
¡BMU!, fue todo lo que se escucho, una tremenda explosión sacudió el edificio, las paredes, los vidrios y los muebles estaban destrozados, y la caja... pues estaba totalmente intacta, mientras el humo se disipaba, Horo siguió leyendo su libro.  
  
-Creo que debí de haber usado mas dinamita- dijo Horo mientras que Len se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas con calma, de pronto se escucharon voces provenir de la calle y Len se acerco a Horo.  
  
-Allá, viene el Sheriff- dijo Len al oído de Horo.  
  
Horo solo tomo sus cosas y corrió hacia la ventana arrojándose con fuerza contra ella... y estrellándose contra las rejas que la cubrían.  
  
-¡Maldición!- dijo Horo desatorándose y corriendo a la puerta, donde monto con rapidez a Whiskey -¡Vamonos Whiskey!- dijo Horo... y Whiskey en ves de correr se sentó en el piso mientras que el Sheriff (Li Pyron) y sus hombres (los amigos de Ryu) lo apresaban  
  
-¡Agarrenlo fuerte!- dijo Li Pyron mientras que sus hombres apresaban a Horo el cual solo se retorcía mientras maldecía a Whiskey.  
  
-¡Traidor, eres un traidor Whiskey!- decía Horo mientras que los hombres del Sheriff se lo llevaban cargando y el caballo hacia un sonido que se podía interpretar como una risa burlona.  
  
-¡Corte!- dijo Anna (que por cierto traía unos lentes negros y una vestimenta que le hacia parecer la versión femenina de Steven Spielberg) –Se imprime.  
  
-¡Vaya muchachos!- dijo Yoh alegremente mientras apagaba la cámara -¡Estuvieron geniales!.  
  
-¡Ya lo creo!- dijo Ryu sonriendo -¡Ya ardo en ganas de entrar en acción!, ¿Usted no señorita Tamao? Dijo Ryu pero Tamao solo negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-Sigo pensando que ese papel no me queda- dijo Tamao.  
  
-¿Y por que no lo dejas?- dijo Jun apareciendo de repente.  
  
-Eh.. bueno... es que yo...- dijo Tamao sonrojada, Jun sonrío.  
  
-Creo que ya leíste todo el guión- dijo Jun a lo que Tamao asintió sonrojada –Y veo que te agrada la escena final ¿no es cierto- dijo Jun con perspicacia mientras que Tamao se sonrojaba mas (si eso es posible).  
  
-Cuando menos a ti no te tocaron los peores papeles- dijo Len acercándoseles molesto –No se por que se les ocurrió que debo de hacer a tantos personajes secundarios- dijo Len molesto, pero su expresión cambio al ver como Anna le mostraba a Bason amarrado con su rosario, lo que lo hizo recordar el por que de su situación.  
  
-Que mala eres Annita- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Horo sobandose –Ese vidrio de utilería parecía real.  
  
-Era real- dijo Anna, Manta y Horo solo le miraron.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que real?!- dijo Manta impresionado -¡Que acaso no habían ido a comprar utilería con todo el dinero que me quitaron!.  
  
-Como haces ruido enano cabezón- dijo Anna molesta –Por sino lo sabías, los vidrios de utilería son mas caros que los reales y debemos de ahorrar gastos- dijo Anna.  
  
-¡Pero..!- trato de decir Manta, pero Anna le dio una de esas miradas que matan que Manta prefirió ya no seguir hablando.  
  
-Solo espero que eso sea lo único real- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Eso espero Amo Yoh- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo a su lado.  
  
-Mañana continuaremos con la siguiente escena- dijo Anna a los demás.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya agradado, aunque corto, aproveche un ligero golpe de inspiración para poder hacerlo en solo una hora y media, aunque las dudas siguen, ¿Cuántos aparatos de utilería serán reales?, ¿Len seguirá haciendo papeles mediocres?, ¿Horo seguirá cayéndose del caballo?, ¿Whiskey seguirá traicionando a Horo?, ¿Ya entraran en escena Ryu y Tamao?, ¿Qué será eso que ocurre al final de la película que emociona tanto a Horo y a Tamao?. Gracias a Kikyo-Sama por su reviewb y por decirme el nombre del caballo de Len.  
  
Cualquier duda, critica y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	4. capitulo4

El Villano  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei  
El Villano (The Villain) es una película de Hal Needham y Kirk Douglas.  
  
Capitulo 4:  
  
Nota: Olvide mencionar anteriormente que para este fic, los personajes de Shaman King serán mas grandes de edad, y ya estarán un poco mas desarrollados.  
  
Entra en escena Ryu, va caminando por la calle del pueblo, la cual esta atestada de carretas y jinetes, por lo que es muy riesgoso pasar, Ryu va vestido con el clásico traje de cowboy de color azul cielo y lleva un sombrero blanco, de pronto Ryu ve a una mujer de edad (Pilika) parada al lado de la carretera observando y se acerca.  
  
-Es peligroso cruzar la calle- dijo Ryu mientras que Pilika le miraba extrañada –Déjeme la ayudo a cruzar-dijo Ryu jalándola.  
  
-¡Oiga espere!- dijo Pilika con enfado, pero Ryu no le presto atención y siguió cruzando la calle, jalándola de no muy buen modo -¡Nos vamos a matar!.  
  
Ryu logro cruzar la calle y sentó a Pilika en una banca.  
  
-Ve madre, hemos cruzado sanos y salvos- dijo Ryu sonriendo, aunque Pilika no le sonrío en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-En primera no soy tu madre, y en segunda ni siquiera quería cruzar la calle idiota- dijo Pilika enfadada -¡Ahora vete si no quieres que te parta la cara!- dijo Pilika, Ryu solo hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue haciendo gestos de desaprobación.  
  
(Cambio de escena) En otro lugar, un hombre ya viejo, gordo y sucio (Len, de nuevo) parecía estar impaciente mientras esperaba a alguien.  
  
-¡Apresúrate Encantadora!- dijo Len (o Parody Jones), y salió Tamao con una vestimenta de color rosa con blanco, con un gran escote que resaltaba su cuerpo bien formado.  
  
-Ya voy papá- dijo Tamao mientras llevaba varias maletas.  
  
-Recuerda, tienes que ir al pueblo recoger el dinero del banco y volver aquí- dijo Len –Yo iría, pero no confió en el viejo Simpson, así que me quedare cuidando la mina- dijo Len.  
  
-Si papá ya entendí- dijo Tamao mientras que trataba de sujetar todas las maletas que llevaba.  
  
-Aquí esta tu boleto, ya tengo a alguien que ira a recogerte en cuanto saques el dinero del banco- dijo Len mientras le ponía el boleto en la boca -¡Y recuerda que vas a llevar suficiente dinero como para alegrarle la vida a una ramera de San Luis!- dijo Len mientras la llevaba al tren donde varios hombres le ayudaron.  
  
Gracias- dijo Tamao coquetamente mientras los hombres le ayudaban. El tren empezó a moverse.  
  
-¡Y recuerda que debes apresurarte!- dijo Len -¡Con cuidado!- dijo Len.  
  
-Si papá, tendré cuidado- dijo Tamao, aunque mas para ella, ya que estaba mas ocupada en coquetear con los hombres del vagón.  
  
-¡No lo digo por ti si no por el dinero!- dijo Len mientras iba tras el tren.  
  
En el servicio de telégrafos, Ryu se acerca al telegrafista y toca la campanilla. El telegrafista (Chocolove), se paro y fue atenderlo.  
  
-Hola, soy Extraño Forastero- dijo Ryu sonriendo. Chocolove le miro con rareza.  
  
-¿Y eso mi que?- dijo Chocolove con calma.  
  
-No, ese es mi nombre- dijo Ryu con tranquilidad.  
  
-Usted... Habla... raro- dijo Chocolove tartamudeando.  
  
-Para usted es fácil decirlo- dijo Ryu-¿No tiene un telegrama para mi?.  
  
-Si... tengo uno- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Bien pues démelo dijo Ryu, pero Chocolove se negó.  
  
-Olvide.... escribirlo, pero... lo... memorice- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Entonces- dijo Ryu ya un poco harto.  
  
-Es de un señor... llamado Parody Jones... dice que su hija... vendrá al pueblo a recoger un dinero y que usted debe escoltarla- dijo Chocolove esto ultimo cantando –Y que... recordara que le debía... un favor.  
  
-Es cierto, el salvo mi vida- dijo Ryu pensando -¿Y a que hora llegara el tren?- pregunto Ryu.  
  
-Llegara a las cinco de la tarde- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Bien, tengo tiempo- dijo Ryu -¿Sabe en donde podría ir a comer?.  
  
-Vaya... a la... herradura de... oro- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Pero si es una taberna- dijo Ryu.  
  
-Si, y si... usted... va a comer... va a allá, y... si piensa mandar un mensaje... viene aquí- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Bien, hasta luego- dijo Ryu saliendo del lugar.  
  
-Hasta... luego- dijo Chocolove.  
  
En la cárcel del pueblo, un hombre caminaba con tranquilidad, el hombre ya era de edad y parecía ser alguien de dinero, el hombre entro a la cárcel donde el sheriff le saludo.  
  
-¡Señor Simpson!- dijo Li Pyron, y es que el hombre era Avery Simpson (Lizerg) el dueño del banco.  
  
-He venido a hablar con el prisionero- dijo Lizerg, Li Pyron tomo las llaves de la celda pero Lizerg le detuvo –Solo- dijo Lizerg quitándole las llaves y dirigiéndose a la celda.  
  
En la celda, Horo se encontraba en la ventana, mientras que Whiskey (Hakuo)le lamia el rostro, Horo estaba evidentemente molesto.  
  
-Bah... Traidor- dijo Horo, aunque Whiskey seguía lamiéndole el rostro.  
  
-¡Señor Cactus Jack!- dijo Lizerg acercándose a la celda, Horo solo se alejo de la ventana y fue hacia el –Es un placer conocerlo- dijo Lizerg con calma.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Horo.  
  
-Soy Avery Simpson, el dueño del banco que usted voló anoche- dijo Lizerg con calma –Pero no se preocupe no estoy enfadado.  
  
-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto Horo.  
  
-No tenia dinero allí- dijo Lizerg –No confió en los bancos, cambiando de tema, creo que usted y yo podríamos hacer negocios juntos- dijo Lizerg con calma.  
  
-¿A que clase de negocios?- dijo Horo con interés.  
  
-Vera, hace tiempo le hice un préstamo a un minero de nombre Perody Jones para que sacara adelante su mina, ahora que lo consiguió, debe pagar, y allí es donde entra usted Señor Jack- dijo Lizerg.  
  
-¿Yo?-dijo Horo.  
  
-Usted debe de robar el dinero que llevara la hija de Paroy, así la mina será mia- dijo Lizerg sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y que gano yo?- dijo Horo sonriendo.  
  
-Le daré 1000 dólares- dijo Lizerg.  
  
-¿Y que si me rehusó?- dijo Horo. Lizerg solo sonrío.  
  
-Bueno, si no podemos hacer negocios el sheriff lo colgara- dijo Lizerg con malicia.  
  
-Déjeme pensarlo- dijo Horo mientras voltea a ver a donde se encuentra Whiskey, el caballo solo menea la cabeza afirmativamente, lo que hace que Horo se decida –Bien señor Simpson, tenemos un trato- dijo Horo mientras que Lizerg abría la reja -¿No podría darme un adelanto de la paga?- dijo Horo, Lizerg solo saco su cartera.  
  
-Aquí tiene 20 dólares que deduciré de los 500 que le pagare- dijo Lizerg.  
  
-¿500?, pensé que había dicho 1000- dijo Horo molesto.  
  
-También había mencionado la horca- dijo Lizerg –Ahora vaya a cumplir con su parte- dijo Lizerg.  
  
Horo solo refunfuño mientras se dirigía a la salida a tomar sus armas, Li Pyron se levanto pero Lizerg le detuvo, Horo sonrío con cinismo mientras tomaba sus armas y salía de la comisaría.  
  
-¡Whiskey!- grito Horo y el caballo apareció –500 dólares, Whiskey si te portas bien seremos ricos- dijo Horo montándolo mientras que el caballo asentía -¡Vamos a celebrar!- dijo Horo.  
  
En la calle Ryu se dirigía a la taberna cuando noto que varios hombres parecían cargar algo, Ryu fue a ver.  
  
-¡Ay, ay , me duele!- decía Pilika mientras que era llevada en camilla, Ryu se acerco a una de las personas que se hallaban de metiches.  
  
-¿Qué paso?- dijo Ryu.  
  
-Trataba de cruzar la calle cuando la arrollo un furgón de cerveza- dijo el metiche. Ryu solo meneo la cabeza con negación.  
  
-Por eso siempre he dicho que nunca se debe beber y conducir- dijo Ryu pasando al lado.  
  
-¡Esa voz!, ¡Conozco esa voz!- dijo Pilika levantándose y viendo a Ryu -¡Tu!, ¡Eres tu desgraciado por tu culpa estoy así!, ¡Deténganlo!, ¡A pero deja que te agarre!, ¡Bájenme infelices!- gritaba Pilika furiosa mientras que la metían al cuarto del doctor.  
  
Ryu solo le miro mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras caminaba se escuchaban ruidos de la casa del doctor, de pronto Pilika comenzó a arrojar cosas por la ventana.  
  
-¡Anda maldito!, ¡No huyas!, ¡Ven y enfréntame como hombre!- decía Pilika mientras que le arrojaba trastes que Ryu esquivaba, el doctor(Len) trato de detenerla... hasta que ella le rompió un florero en la cabeza.  
  
Ya en la taberna, Horo bajo de Whiskey y se dirigió a la entrada, al momento de entrar todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso la música ceso.  
  
-¡Whiskey!- dijo Horo con fuerza, entonces el caballo entro a la taberna -¡Tu no!, ¡Anda fuera!- dijo Horo mientras que Whiskey salía de la taberna.  
  
Horo se dirigió a la barra, mientras que todos continuaban sus actividades, Horo sujeto a un hombre que bebía en la barra(Len, de nuevo) y lo arrojo con fuerza, mientras se sentaba.  
  
-Deje la botella- dijo Horo mientras tomaba el vaso, y se lo echaba en el ojo, después tomo la botella y bebió, de pronto noto como uno de los dos hombres que estaban en la barra (los amigos de Ryu), le miraba, Horo rápidamente lo golpeo –Ese fue un cruzado de izquierda- dijo Horo mientras tomaba otro trago, y golpeaba al otro hombre –Ese fue un gancho- dijo Horo, cuando Len apareció tras el con un palo yl pego con fuerza.  
  
-Ese fue un dos por cuatro- dijo Len dejando a un seminoqueado Horo en el piso.  
  
En una mesa de la taberna, Ryu solo miraba el deplorable espectáculo, llego un mesero y le trajo sus alimentos, en eso entro Chocolove a la taberna y se acerco a Ryu, aunque se veía mas interesado en la comida que en otra cosa.  
  
-He venido a informarle... que... ya escuche el... silbato del tren- dijo Chocolove a Ryu.  
  
-En serio, ¿Y donde esta?- dijo Ryu.  
  
-En cruce a cinco millas- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Bien, entonces tengo tiempo de comer- dijo Ryu mientras tomaba un tenedor, pero Chocolove le interrumpió.  
  
-Debe irse ahora... o no llegara a tiempo- dijo Chocolove –cruce a cinco millas... esta a tan... solo... media milla de... aquí.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Ryu mientras se levantaba –Entonces creo que mejor me apresuro, gracias- dijo Ryu mientras salía del lugar, mientras que Chocolove se comía sus alimentos.  
  
-Corte- se escucho decir a Anna –Se imprime- dijo Anna. Con la misma vestimenta a lo Spielberg.  
  
-¡Vaya muchachos, cada ves lo hacen mejor!- dijo Yoh apagando la cámara.  
  
-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Len mientras se sobaba la parte donde le había roto Pilika el florero.  
  
-No eres el único- dijo Horo mientras se sobaba la nuca.  
  
-¡Que entretenido estuvo!- dijo Pilika mientras se quitaba el disfraz de anciana.  
  
-Si, debo admitir que lo fue- dijo Tamao llegando aun con el vestido, por lo que Horo y Ryu solo le miraron babeando.  
  
-Oye Anna- dijo Len de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Anna con frialdad.  
  
-¿Ese florero era real o de utilería?- dijo Len.  
  
-¿El florero?, era real- dijo Anna con calma. Tanto Manta, como Len y Pilika le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Pero Anna si los floreros reales son mas caros que los de utilería!- dijo Manta enfadado.  
  
-Ay, como molestas- dijo Anna –de todos modos el palo con el que le pegaron a ese otro zángano también era real- dijo Anna con calma.  
  
-¡Oye que no vez que pudiste matarnos!- dijo Len molesto.  
  
-¡Ay Len disculpa!- dijo Pilika mientras traía equipo de primeros auxilios (que quien sabe de donde saco) para atender a Len.  
  
-Pareces un niño- dijo Anna –Ya ni el zoquete de Horo-Horo se queja tanto- dijo Anna.  
  
-¡Eso es por que el tiene el seso en otro lado!- dijo Len pero fue interrumpido por Pilika.  
  
-Len, anda, debemos curarte, ¡Y no voy a aceptar negativas!- dijo Pilika jalando a Len, aunque este iba a regañadientes –Recuerda que tienes aun mas escenas- dijo Pilika sonriendo. Len solo suspiro.  
  
-"Bueno no tiene nada de malo dejarse consentir un poco"- pensó Len sonriendo discretamente mientras que Pilika le llevaba de la mano.  
  
-Ya no puedo esperar a filmar la siguiente escena- dijo Ryu sonriendo.  
  
-Si es cierto, ya dentro de poco empezara la acción- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Yo solo espero que para las siguientes escenas ya usen utilería o no voy a vivir para contarlo- dijo Horo algo temeroso.  
  
-Gallina- dijo Anna mientras se retiraba, aunque un brillo de malicia se le vio en los ojos.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Numero cuatro, por fin, espero que le haya agradado, para los fans de Len, no se molesten por todo lo que le hago al personaje, pero pensé que si Horo iba a sufrir, pues no debía de hacerlo solo, aunque, ya en los siguientes capítulos empezara lo bueno. Gracias a Kikyo-Sama y a EkKo Numennesse por su reviews  
  
Dudas criticas y comentarios a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	5. capitulo 5

El Villano  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei  
El Villano (The Villain) es una película de Hal Needham y Kirk Douglas.  
  
Capitulo 5:  
  
El tren llegaba al pueblo, Ryu esperaba, de pronto el tren llego, Tamao seguía coqueteando con los hombres del vagón, pero volteo a ver la estación y vio a Ryu el cual observaba los trenes. El tren se detuvo y los pasajeros empezaron a bajar, Ryu fue a ayudar a Tamao a bajar del tren, y se quedo observando el tren.  
  
-Veo que usted es la única mujer que bajo del tren- dijo Ryu, Tamao asiente –Entonces usted debe ser Encantadora- dice Ryu.  
  
-Y si que lo es amigo- dice uno de los pasajeros del tren sonriendo.  
  
-No, me refiero a que si es usted Encantadora Jones, la hija de Parody- dice Ryu, Tamao solo sonríe.  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿Y usted es?...- pregunto Tamao.  
  
-Yo soy Extraño Forastero- dijo Ryu saludando a Tamao. Ella solo le ve.  
  
-Vaya que lo eres- dijo Tamao, pero Ryu solo le miro.  
  
-Ese es mi nombre- dijo Ryu mientras cargaba las maletas. Detrás de ellos, en una esquina, Lizerg les observaba con cautela y sonrío.  
  
Mas tarde se vio a Tamao y a Ryu yendo a comer, y Tamao decidió hacerle conversación a Ryu.  
  
-Extraño forastero, ¿cómo te pusieron ese nombre?- pregunto Tamao.  
  
-Fue por mi padre- dijo Ryu.  
  
-Debe haber sido un hombre fenomenal- dijo Tamao, Ryu solo negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo se, jamás lo conocí- dijo Ryu.  
  
-¿Y de donde conoces a mi padre?- dijo Tamao.  
  
-Fue en Denver, el salvo mi vida, después de que me golpearon salvajemente unos hombres- dijo Ryu, Tamao le miro.  
  
-¿En serio y por que?- dijo Tamao sorprendida.  
  
-No lo se, aunque seré mejor que se lo cuente- dijo Ryu.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Se ven los pies de unos caballos que corren ferozmente.  
  
-"Recuerdo haber visto a unos caballos desbocados, así que fui a detenerlos ya que alguien hubiera resultado lastimado"- dijo Ryu entre recuerdos.  
  
-"En serio, que valiente"- dijo Tamao  
  
se ve a los caballos y Ryu tras ellos, de pronto Ryu los alcanza y empieza a detenerlos, cuando los detiene se ve que era el vehículo de los bomberos y a lo lejos se ve humo.  
  
-¡Pero que esta haciendo idiota!- dijo el jefe de bomberos (Len).  
  
-Ya están detenidos y a salvo- dijo Ryu orgullosos de haber frenado a los caballos. Len solo le miro con sorpresa.  
  
-¡¿Pero que dices?!, ¿¡Que no ve que vamos a apagar un incendio?1- dijo exasperado Len -¡Vengan a quitar a este idiota!- dijo Len mientras que los demás bomberos lo quitaban del caballo y lo arrojaban al piso, Ryu se levanta y ve como los bomberos tratan de apagar el fuego de un lugar llamado "El Vaquero Feliz", en eso se le acerca una mujer (Pilika) bastante enfadada.  
  
-¡Pero que ha hecho imbecil!, ¡Esa era la única casa de citas de todo el pueblo!- dijo Pilika enfadada -¡Ahora ya no tengo trabajo!- dijo Pilika, Ryu solo le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿Y en que trabaja usted señorita?- dijo Ryu extrañado mientras que Pilika solo le miro como se vería a un idiota.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK.  
  
-Y después de eso unos hombres me golpearon, fue cuando me encontró tu padre y curo de mis heridas, desde ese momento le debo un favor- dijo Ryu, Tamao solo le miro sonriendo.  
  
En un hotel, Lizerg fue y toco la puerta de uno de los cuartos, pero nadie le respondió, así que Lizerg entro al cuarto y vio que estaba todo desordenado, aparte de haber botellas de Whiskey tiradas en el piso, y a Horo tirado en la cama solo con los pantalones puestos, totalmente borracho. Lizerg le dio un golpe con su bastón.  
  
-Despierta inutil- dijo Lizerg mientras que Horo le miraba.  
  
-No hable tan duro- dijo Horo levantándose con dificultad y tratando de lavarse el rostro.  
  
-Habrá algunos problemas, la chica ya tiene quien le defienda- dijo Lizerg.  
  
-Bah, no habrá problemas, yo soy todo un profesional- dijo Horo mientras se caía a ausa de lo borracho que estaba. Lizerg le miro con indiferencia.  
  
-Si, así como hizo un gran trabajo en el banco- dijo Lizerg con sarcasmo –De todos modos no olvides que debes evitar que lleguen con el dinero a con Parody- dijo Lizerg saliendo del cuarto. Horo solo bufo mientras se echaba en la cama.  
  
A la mañana siguiente. Lizerg le entregaba el dinero a Ryu y a Tamao.  
  
-Espero que lleguen con bien a su destino- dijo Lizerg mientras que Ryu acomodaba el dinero en la carreta.  
  
-O no se preocupe señor Simpson, no habrá problemas- dijo Tamao sonriendo mientras que Ryu se subía con ella a la carreta.  
  
-Pues andando- dijo Ryu mientras encaminaba a los caballos. Lizerg les miro con burla.  
  
En un risco cerca del camino, Horo se encontraba tratando de subir a una gran roca, Whiskey solo berreaba.  
  
-Mas alto-dijo Horo quien se encontraba parado en el lomo de Whiskey tratando de subir, pero Whiskey solo berreo mas fuerte –No tu, ¡Yo!- dijo Horo, Whiskey pego un brinco y Horo llego a la cima.  
  
Vaya, vaya- dijo Horo mientras miraba al camino –Whiskey, ya tengo un plan infalible para acabar con esto, primero me paro frente a la carreta- dijo Horo disparando tres veces su arma –Luego le disparo al chico –Horo disparo tres veces mas –Y por ultimo me quedo con la chica y el dinero- dijo Horo riendo mientras que giraba la pistola como un as, para que esta se le cayera al momento de querer enfundarla. A lo lejos se veía la carreta de Tamao y Ryu, Horo solo sonreía mientras miraba a Whiskey y le guiño un ojo.  
  
En la carreta.  
  
-Y dime, ¿No podríamos hacer algo mas interesante?- dijo Tamao sonriendo picaramente mientras descubría levemente sus encantos, aunque Ryu le miro como si nada, aunque de pronto algo llamo su atención.  
  
-¿Podría sujetar las riendas? Debo acomodar el equipaje- dijo Ryu pasándole las riendas, aunque Tamao le miro decepcionada.  
  
-E... a... bueno- dijo Tamao aburrida mientras sujetaba las riendas y Ryu acomodaba el equipaje.  
  
A lo lejos, Horo les veía venir y le hizo una seña a Whiskey. La carreta se aproximaba y Horo se preparo para saltar, la carreta llego, Horo salto frente a ella con la pistola desenfundada y jalo el gatillo...  
  
CLAP, Fue el único sonido que hizo la pistola al golpear con una cámara vacía, Horo siguió apretando el gatillo, hasta que recordó... que no había recargado el arma después de haber disparado como ejemplo. La carreta siguió su camino sin notar que Horo estaba en el camino llevándoselo de corbata y arrastrándolo por todo el camino, y hubiera seguido arrastrándole, si no fuera por que el pantalón de Horo se atoro con un cactus, y por causa de sus tirantes se vio arrastrado de regreso contra todas las rocas del camino.  
  
-¿Escucho algo?- dijo Tamao extrañada, pero Ryu solo negó con la cabeza.  
  
Horo se levanto totalmente golpeado y puso sus manos en la boca como preparándose para silbar.  
  
-¡Whiskey!- grito Horo mientras que el caballo se acercaba, Horo le monto, aunque por lo golpeado que estaba se monto al revés.  
  
Mas tarde, Horo se encontraba en una colina decidió volver a emboscar a la pareja, así que ato una cuerda a una roca que se encontraba en la colina y descendió por ella. Tamao seguía llevando la carreta, Horo bajo por la colina y se agazapo para esperarlos, la carreta se acercaba, pero Horo no noto que al bajar por la colina, su peso libero a la roca de su presión y empezó a rodar cuesta abajo, Horo se preparo para atacar, la roca siguió rodando, la carreta se acercaba, Horo se preparo para brincar... Y la roca le cayo encima. La carreta paso al lado, y una mano salió por debajo de la piedra.  
  
-¡Whiskey!- grito Horo bajo ella. A lo lejos, dos Indios (Silver y Hao) observaban a Horo.  
  
-No se por que el señor Silver pidió que le vigilasen, mas bien necesita que lo cuiden- dijo Silver mirando a donde yacía Horo.  
  
-¡Corte!- dijo Anna -¡Se imprime!.  
  
-Bueno, cuando menos esta ves ya no me maltrataron tanto- dijo Len sonriendo.  
  
-Aunque este último papel que me toco no me agrado mucho- dijo Pilika algo molesta.  
  
-Aun me sorprende como consiguió Annita que Silver y Hao nos ayudaran con la película de a gratis- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno... es que Anna es bastante convincente hermanito- dijo Hao mientras miraba a Anna con algo de temor.  
  
-Oigan, ¿Dónde esta el joven Horo-Horo?- dijo Tamao algo extrañada.  
  
-¡Es cierto!, ¡No e visto a mi hermano después de que le callo la piedra de utilería!- dijo Pilika preocupada. Pero Anna solo le miro.  
  
-¿Utilería?, pero que dices, la piedra era real- dijo Anna con calma –Además, si buscas a ese inútil aun esta bajo la roca.  
  
-¡Ah hermano!- dijo Pilika mientras iba a sacar a su hermano de debajo de la roca, el cual ya estaba saliendo con dificultad de debajo de ella.  
  
-Creo que ya no será necesario seguirse preguntando que es real y que no- dijo Manta sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Y lo peor es que aun quedan muchas escenas que filmar- dijo Ryu con calma.  
  
-Solo espero que el joven Horo-Horo sobreviva para poder filmar la escena final- dijo Tamao algo sonrojada.  
  
Continuara...  
  
E aquí otro capitulo de mi fic. Espero les siga gustando. El servicio me impedirá continuarlo rápidamente, pero tratare de seguir lo mas rápido que pueda.  
  
Hasta luego.  
  
Dudas criticas y comentarios a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx 


	6. Capitulo 6

El Villano  
Por Gabe Logan.  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei  
El Villano (The Villain) es una película de Hal Needham y Kirk Douglas.  
  
Capitulo 6:  
  
La carreta de Ryu y Tamao continuaba su viaje, Tamao se veía bastante aburrida mientras que Ryu solo conducía la carreta.  
  
-Sabes, seria terrible que nos atacaran bandoleros- dijo Tamao tratando de romper el hielo, pero Ryu no le presto mucha atención –He oído que le hacen cosas terribles a las mujeres- dijo Tamao, pero Ryu siguió sin prestarle mucha atención, a lo que Tamao se enfado levemente, pero no perdió su sonrisa –Veo que eres un hombre de pocas palabras- dijo Tamao, Ryu le volteo a ver y sonrío algo avergonzado –Sabes, si seguimos así, el viaje será bastante aburrido- dijo Tamao, Ryu volteo a verle.  
  
-¿Y de que desea hablar?- dijo Ryu con algo de interés, Tamao sonrío.  
  
-No se, sorpréndeme- dijo Tamao.  
  
-¿Ya vio mi pistola?- dijo Ryu desenfundando su revolver, Tamao le miro algo decepcionada.  
  
-Es igual a los demás- dijo Tamao alejando el revolver de su vista, pero Ryu sonrío.  
  
-A se equivoca, este revolver es especial- dijo Ryu sonriendo. Tamao le miro.  
  
-¿Y que tiene de especial?- dijo Tamao con interés fingido.  
  
-En que es una pistola de siete tiros, la mande a hacer especialmente- dijo Ryu sonriendo.  
  
-¿En serio?, ¿Y porque?- dijo Tamao ya con algo de interés, pero Ryu se quedo extrañado.  
  
-¿Por qué?, no lo se, eres la primer persona que me lo pregunta- dijo Ryu mas extrañado.  
  
-Me lo imagine- dijo Tamao sonriéndole con calma.  
  
Ya mas lejos, la carreta se interno en un pequeño bosquecillo, se escuchaba el sonido de un órgano, estaba un poco desafinado, a la vez que se oía una voz que cantaba, igual de desafinada que su órgano, una melodía eclesiástica, Ryu meneo la carreta hacia donde provenía el cantar, y vio a Horo disfrazado de Reverendo tocando y cantando, junto a el había un letrero que decía, mal escrito por cierto, Revrendo Slate (Reverendo Slate).  
  
Horo termino de cantar y miro a Ryu y a Tamao, Ryu se bajo de la carreta.  
  
-¡Hola amigo!- dijo Horo sonriéndole mientras Ryu correspondía al saludo -¡Veo por tus armas que eres un hombre Violento!- dijo Horo señalando las pistolas de Ryu, pero este nego con la cabeza.  
  
-¡A pero aun es momento de ayudarte!- dijo Horo.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Ryu con interés.  
  
-Pero primero debes dejar de beber- dijo Horo con calma.  
  
-Yo no bebo- dijo Ryu.  
  
-¿Jamás?- dijo Horo.  
  
-Jamás- dijo Ryu.  
  
-¿No dices groserías?- dijo Horo  
  
-Nunca- dijo Ryu.  
  
-¿No cuentas Chistes calientes?- dijo Horo mientras volteaba a ver a Tamao, la cual solo negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Jamás- dijo Ryu, entonces Horo levanto las manos al cielo.  
  
-¡Oh aleluya!, ¡Entonces aun no es muy tarde para ayudar a esta oveja que se alejo del rebaño!- dijo Horo mientras que Ryu le veía bastante interesado y Tamao solo les miraba con cara de aburrimiento -¡Entonces hijo mío podrás ver nuevamente la luz!, la esperanza que nos guía!, ¡Dame tus armas!- dijo Horo, esto último estirando las manos con la esperanza de ver si se las daba.  
  
Ryu ni lento ni perezoso saco ambos revólveres de sus fundas y se los entrego a Horo, este sonrío maléficamente mientras ponía un revólver en la carreta y empezaba a descargar el otro.  
  
-Entonces, si yo pensara, asaltarlos- dijo Horo mientras caían una a una las balas del revólver -O hacerle algo a tu amiguita, no debería temer a esta arma porque esta descargada- dijo Horo mientras cerraba el revólver y le apuntaba con el revólver según el vació (recuerden que el arma es de siete tiros).  
  
-Si pero debería saber...- dijo Ryu cuando Horo le apunto con el otro revólver de manera despreocupada.  
  
-Alto- dijo Horo –Por que esta si esta cargada, ¿cierto?- dijo Horo.  
  
-Cierto- dijo Ryu, mientras que Horo jugaba con el revólver- Por que esta no podría hacer daño...- dijo Horo Jalando el gatillo, y la pistola se disparo haciendo que los caballos que guiaban la carreta salieran disparados del susto mientras que Ryu solo recogía las pistolas del suelo.  
  
-No entiendo por que se fue tan pronto- dijo Ryu regresando a la carreta mientras que Tamao le veía divertida –En serio pensé que podría ayudarme.  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Tamao –Tu y tu revólver de siete tiros- dijo Tamao mientras se reía.  
  
Mientras tanto con Horo, este trataba desesperadamente de detener la carreta, pero esta empezó a desarmarse, Horo solo atino a dar un pequeño grito antes de que la carreta se despedazara. Horo quedo tirado encima de la destrozada carreta hasta que llego Whiskey y empezó a comerse el relleno de pasto que uso Horo para aparentar panza.  
  
-¿Qué paso Whiskey?, ¿Qué salió mal?- dijo Horo antes de desmayarse.  
  
Momentos mas tarde Horo se encontraba en una rama estaba con una cuerda que tenia uno de esos nudos para ahorcar gente.  
  
-Vamos a tener un colgamiento señor Extraño Forastero- cantaba Horo –Y usted va a ser el invitado de honor señor Extraño Forastero- siguió cantando Horo cuando noto que la carreta se acercaba. Horo se preparo, la carreta paso debajo de el y Horo dejo caer la cuerda apoyándose en la rama... y la cuerda se atoro con una de las tablas de la carreta, derribando a Horo por la fuerza del vehículo y cayendo al piso como costal de papas. Horo solo se levanto adolorido.  
  
-¡Whiskey!- grito Horo mientras que el caballo iba a con el.  
  
Mas tarde, la carreta de Ryu se detuvo en la base de una cañada.  
  
-Creo que este será un buen lugar para acampar- dijo Ryu, Tamao sonrío.  
  
-Perfecto- dijo Tamao bajando de la carreta.  
  
-Usted encárguese del equipaje, yo me encargare de la carreta- dijo Ryu mientras jalaba la carreta.  
  
En lo alto del risco, Horo se encontraba observándoles, por lo mientras Tamao desempacaba algunas cosas e improvisaba un campamento y Ryu acomodaba la carreta, aunque de una manera muy peculiar, levantaba la carreta de un lado para otro, Horo solo miro sus músculos y bufo mientras los comparaba con los suyos. Tamao se acerco a Ryu.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Tamao con interés.  
  
-En donde esta el norte?- dijo Ryu mientras seguía cargando la carreta.  
  
-Para que quieres saberlo- dijo Tamao con calma.  
  
-Es que si ponemos la carreta apuntando en dirección a la Estrella Polar podremos saber mañana hacia donde dirigirnos- dijo Ryu, Tamao le miro sonriendo.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Tamao.  
  
-Es lo que leí en una revista de excursionistas- dijo Ryu sonriendo con pena.  
  
-Sabes, creo que si seguimos de este lado del río y continuamos por donde hemos venido creo que llegaremos a nuestro camino- dijo Tamao sonriéndole, Ryu sonrío avergonzado.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Ryu.  
  
-Mira iré a darme un baño- dijo Tamao y dijo con voz sensual –No desearías ir a tallarme la espalda.  
  
-Eh... creo que iré por leña- dijo Ryu retirándose. Tamao solo sonrío.  
  
-Lo sabia- dijo Tamao.  
  
Horo observaba desde la cima del risco como Tamao se acercaba al río y comenzaba a desnudarse, Horo estaba emocionado así que se acerco a la orilla del risco para ver mejor, Tamao seguía desnudándose, Horo se colgó de un arbusto en el risco, Tamao seguía y Horo sonreía... hasta que se dio cuenta que de lo emocionado que estaba había roto el arbusto y empezó a caer al río.  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- grito Horo al momento de caer al río. Tamao salió a ver que pasaba, aunque ya solo estaba cubierta con una toalla.  
  
-¿Extraño?- dijo Tamao, mientras empezaba a bajar la toalla. Horo le miro y hecho a correr a trompicones en el río.  
  
En lo alto de una colina, Silver y Hao miraban la escena con una expresión de aburrimiento.  
  
-Esto será largo- dijo Hao. Silver solo levanto la mano.  
  
-Si, ¿no deseas jugar lucha india?- dijo Silver mientras que Hao le miro con extrañeza.  
  
Ya en la noche, Horo se encontraba tendido en el suelo durmiendo, a su lado, Whiskey estaba echado compartiendo la pequeña sabana que Horo traía consigo, aunque no la compartieron mucho tiempo, pues Whiskey le quito a Horo la sabana y este quedo durmiendo a la intemperie.  
  
Con Tamao y Ryu, ambos se encontraban descansando, aunque Ryu estaba contemplando a Tamao.  
  
-Sabe señorita- dijo Ryu de pronto –Estaba pensando en lo bien que le sienta su nombre, ¿Por qué se lo pusieron?.  
  
-O, eso fue lo primero que dijo mi padre cuando se entero que iba a nacer- dijo Tamao mientras sonreía –Mi madre le dijo "vamos a tener un bebe" y el solo respondió "pero que encantadora"- dijo Tamao riendo.  
  
-Si, su padre es todo un tipo- dijo Ryu, entonces Tamao le miro.  
  
-Y dime ¿Tu tienes una chica?- dijo Tamao con sensualidad -¿O alguien que te espere?.  
  
-No, no tengo- dijo Ryu algo avergonzado.  
  
-¿Y la has tenido alguna vez?- dijo Tamao.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Ryu ya mas avergonzado.  
  
-Pues creo que dormiré- dijo Tamao mientras se quitaba el reboso que traía puesto y daba a notar su escote que mostraba parte de sus bien formados senos, Tamao se recostó y se cubrió con una sabana mientras sonreía -¿Y ahora que harás?- dijo Tamao sensualmente.  
  
-He... creo que iré por mas leña- dijo Ryu levantándose rápidamente y yéndose, Tamao solo le miro y se cubrió la cara mientras bufaba.  
  
A la mañana siguiente. Horo se despertó con el roció de la mañana, se estaba congelando y descubrió que Whiskey estaba cubierto con "su" sabana y dormía tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Muy gracioso!- dijo Horo enfadado mientras que Whiskey se levantaba perezosamente y bufaba –Si, te crees muy listo no, un día voy a cambiarte por una mula- dijo Horo mientras se vestía.  
  
Mas tarde, la carreta viajaba por un camino abierto, aunque se acercaba a unos cruces en un bosquecillo. Horo les miraba con ayuda de un catalejo.  
  
-Bien, están cerca, ¡Whiskey!- dijo Horo, pero Whiskey no se meneo de donde estaba -¡¿Whiskey que haces?!, ¡Que no ves que te estoy llamando!- dijo Horo enfadado, pero Whiskey solo se sentó sobre su cuartos traseros, Horo tuvo que ir por el.  
  
A lo lejos, Hao y Silver le miraban, Silver sonrío.  
  
-Mira allá Alce Danzante- dijo Silver y Hao volteo, aunque todo lo veía borroso, Silver le dio un codazo -¡Por allá!- dijo Silver señalando y Hao se puso unas gafas, Hao sonrío.  
  
-Ese caballo es muy inteligente- dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
-Si, seria ideal para ti Mari- dijo Silver acariciando a su caballo, mientras veían como Horo al fin había montado a Whiskey y se iba –Bien ¡vamos!- dijo Silver haciendo una señal, a la que nadie respondió por que los dos indios que se encontraban con ellos (Len y Chocolove) estaban dormidos -¡Vamos mis guerreros!- dijo Silver haciendo que ambos despertaran y empezaran a moverse junto con Silver y Hao.  
  
En un pequeño crucé, Horo había logrado colocar una enorme roca a un lado del camino y la había detenido con un pequeño palo que estaba atado a una cuerda la cual tenia en su otro extremo a Whiskey listo para jalarla. Horo vigilaba el camino y vio que ellos venían acercándose, levanto la mano, mientras que la carreta se acercaba. La carreta se acercaba, Horo se preparo, la carreta ya estaba mas cerca y Horo hizo la señal, Whiskey jalo la cuerda y la roca salió en contra de la carreta, la carreta iba pasando... y la roca paso por detrás de ella sin molestar a los ocupantes. Horo estaba extrañado.  
  
-Que extraño- dijo Horo parándose a medio camino –Pero si le iba a dar, no entiendo- dijo Horo, cuando de pronto la roca empezó a venir de regreso, Horo la vio y empezó a quitarse del camino, pero la roca le siguió y tomo velocidad, Horo empezó a correr con la roca por detrás... pero esta le paso por encima, Horo solo pudo levantarse todo terroso mientras que Whiskey se le acercaba y mordía su sombrero.  
  
-¡Corte!- grito Anna –Se queda.  
  
-Vaya esto se esta poniendo divertido- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Quizás para ti amigo, pero no creo que Horo-Horo pueda aguantar tanto maltrato por mas tiempo- dijo Manta.  
  
-Vaya hermano, no sabia que fueras tan profesional- dijo Pilika sonriéndole a Horo el cual se encontraba bastante golpeado.  
  
-Muy graciosa hermanita- dijo Horo levantándose –Ay, eso dolerá mañana- dijo Horo limpiándose.  
  
-Si pero aun así disfrutaste el espectáculo, ¿No es cierto?- dijo Ryu mordazmente.  
  
-No se a que te refieres- dijo Horo algo sonrojado.  
  
-Vamos, se que te agrado la escena de Tamao bañándose- dijo Ryu mientras le codeaba, Horo enrojeció.  
  
-¿De que hablan?- dijo Tamao apareciendo de pronto, a lo que Ryu y Horo solo pegaron un brinco.  
  
-¿Nosotros?, de nada- dijo Horo sonrojado, Tamao le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Silver?- le dijo Yoh a Silver.  
  
-Es cierto que la señorita Anna me invito a hacer una película, pero por favor- dijo Silver con enfado –Los apaches no somos tan tontos.  
  
-Bueno y si no te gusta por que no te sales- dijo Len que se estaba quitando el traje de indio.  
  
-Bueno... es que... pues- dijo Silver pero Anna les interrumpió.  
  
-Es que me quedo a deber dinero- dijo Anna –Y el debe de pagar esa deuda si quiere ver otro día.  
  
-A, y le estas pagando con tu participación en la película- dijo Len con calma.  
  
-Si, aunque casi desearía no haber aceptado- dijo Silver.  
  
-Bueno, de todos modos ya falta poco para terminar- dijo Hao.  
  
-Si creo que será mejor continuar mañana, de todos modos, no creo que Horo se encuentre en condiciones para seguir filmando- dijo Manta.  
  
-Bueno entonces continuaremos mañana- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Si, solo espero sobrevivir para poder filmar la escena final- dijo Horo acercándoseles junto con Pilika.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Valla, por fin otro capítulo, ya me estaba cansando, el servicio, la universidad, la tesis, todo me esta cansando, pero cuando menos pude hacer este fic, aunque los demás capítulos tardaran un poco mas a causa de lo ya comentado, pero espero tenerlos en poco tiempo.  
  
Dudas criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


End file.
